baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
It's a Stupid
It's a Stupid '''is a character. Nothing else. Appearance It's a Stupid is a weirdified version of It's a Bully, he wears brown shoes and gloves, orange pants and sleeves. He also has an image of Playtime with a cheerleader outfit as his body, it's unknown where it came from. Mechanics If you're a Gachaverse hater If you press the Y key, he will help you avoid some characters. If you're a Gachaverse fan If you press the N key, he will be mad and attract a character (excluding ryeun and other characters made in any lunime games) to you, they will also attract Baldi to catch you, resulting in a game over. With Ryeun When IaS sees Ry walking down the halls, he puts on a scolding repellent before passing through him. Ry tries to scold him, however, cannot with IaS' scolding repellent on. Quotes Baldi's Basics *"Do you hate Gachaverse?" When you go near him *"WHAT? YOU LIKE GACHAVERSE?!?! I'm gonna kill you and keep killing you and you will already be dead because I killed you!" If you're a Gachaverse fan *"Yaaay! Me and MathStick are not alone!" If you're a Gachaverse hater *"There's Playtime, I will play jumprope with her, you run away!" - When Playtime is near the player and IaS *"You're not going ANYWHERE!" - Blocking Arts and Crafters from the player. *"Gotta Sweep, this hall is already clean." - Diverting Gotta Sweep to another hall *"Go! Go! Go!" - Warning the player that 1st Prize is approaching *"Just take this." - Giving an item to It's a Bully *"I got the tape!" - When finding the ABHADT *"C'mon! Get in the tape player!" - Putting in the ABHADT *"YOLOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" - Attracting someone to the Player. *"That's what you get for being a Gachaverse fan!" - Death quote. *"Aww crap, here comes Ryeun!" - Warning the player that Ryeun is near. *"Watch out, Deeks is near!" - Warning the player Deeks is near. *"I regret saying that." - After Ry's pursuit to him. *"Uh oh, it's Ryeun, I better put on this scolding repellent." - When Ry is near, but without the player. *"Here, have this." - When It's a Stupid give the player the IaS Scolding Repellant. It's a Stupid's Basics *"Welcome to my game!" Main menu quote *"Welcome to Hate Gachaverse School!" *"Now it's time for a subject that everyone loves more than math, Hating Gachaverse! Answer the three questions correctly and you will get something special!" *"I knew you thinked that Gachaverse was for people who don't own a PC!" - When getting a problem right in a ruler *"You're a Gachaverse hater? Nice! Take this quarter." - After getting all problems on the first ruler right *"You freaking Gachaverse fan! I will find you!" - When chasing the player *"Congratulations! You have collected all of Baldi's rulers! Let's play a game: Kill the Gachaverse fan! If I catch you, ''YOU WILL F(bleep)KING DIE YOU PERSON WITH A GACHAVERSE FETISH! '(a warped and evil laugh)" - When getting the last ruler *"NO! This can't be! You escaped... I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME!" - When the player wins the game. Trivia *He is made in ROBLOX. **This is because the creator of this page thought it would be easier to do so. **His body is the only part not made in ROBLOX. *Out of the three characters Oreo-And-Eeyore made, It's a Stupid is his favorite. Gallery It's A Stupid Model.png|His model in ROBLOX. Playtime Cheerleader.png|His old body (without face) Playtime Cheerleader 2.png|New body (will be used in the future) It's a Stupid Angry.png|Angry It's A Stupid Full Model.png|Old Design It's a Stupid as an Object.png|Object Show Form IaS doesn't think he can live on this planet anymore.png|Fanart Category:Characters Category:Helpful Characters Category:It's a Bully variants